I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions intended to prevent the effects of natural progesterone.
More precisely it relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions containing as their active ingredient an anti-progesterone effective amount of a .DELTA.-2 androstenic derivative of formula I: ##STR1## wherein: R is a hydrogen, the acyl residue of an organic carboxylic acid, a lower alkyl radical or the tetrahydropyranyl radical,
in admixture or conjunction with an inert, nontoxic and pharmaceutically acceptable carrier or vehicle.
II. Description of the Prior Art
These compounds and most particularly the 17.beta.-acetoxy derivative have already been disclosed in the literature, specifically in British Pat. No. 1492746. More recently, processes for their purification have been disclosed, for example, in European Pat. No. 66 601, or in European Patent Application No. 86-4006226, filed on Mar. 25, 1986, in the name of Laboratoire Theramex. The known biological properties of these compounds are defined by gonadotropic curbing actions on the hypophysis and the gonads, and are evidenced by the involution of the ovaries and testes in laboratory animals.
Previously disclosed therapeutic uses for the compounds of formula I related to endometriosis, to benign disease of the breast and to pseudogestation in animals, namely in female dogs.